Sonic Becomes A Dog
by EAPyoutube
Summary: An orb Tails makes turns Sonic into a dog and he is not enjoying it


**I am writing this fanthin because nobody has bothered to send a rap for Sonic in the next chapter of Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure. Please send me a good rap or no fanfic for you. MAHAHAHAHA ok I'll shaddup just read the fanfic.**

**Sonic becomes a dog**

It was a hot summers day. Sonic was playing on his PS4 since nothing was really happening. Eggman was up to nothing. Tails is too busy, Knuckles doing the same as always (guarding the Master Emerald) and Amy just being a girl.

Suddenly Sonic saw a purple orb outside. It was floating around the place. Looking for something probably. Sonic paused his game and went outside.

He grabbed the orb. It was hard and felt like a rock. Suddenly, it went into his body and Sonic felt like fainting.

Sonic eventually woke up after that fainting incident, but he felt different. He felt more furry and his breath stank. He found himself in what seemed to be a bedroom. He knew it was Tails' bedroom as he saw Tails' bed with his fox toy on his pillow. Tails' opened the door.

"Uhh... Hey Sonic..." Tails slowly said.

"Tails, why do I feel different?" Sonic asked.

Tails grabbed a mirror and passed it to Sonic. Sonic looked through it and saw he was a dog.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" Sonic shouted.

"That orb that went into you was a creation of mine that turns anything into a dog. It flew all the way to your house as they are uncontrollable. I made orbs for other animals too." He explained.

"Is there one for a hedgehog?".

"There is. But if you use it you will only be a brown. I can modify it do your blue if you want.".

"Well, that would be useful. But can I stay a dog for a day?" Sonic asked.

"Ok then. I will put it in a container so it doesn't fly away.".

"Great! I'm gonna go out and be different for a day." Sonic said as he ran out the house.

Sonic ran into Green Hill like he always does. His speed hadn't gone. He was going to do the loop he always did. He would run to the top of the loop then spin down.

However, this time he got to the top to spin but when he did, he flopped and fell off the top.

"What? I never fail? How did I fail?" Sonic asked himself. He realised that since he is a dog he can't do all the hedgehog stuff. He sighed and walked off.

Suddenly, he felt an itch. He wanted to scratch it. But for some reason he felt like sitting down and scratching his floppy dog ear where the itch was with his foot. He scratched it like any dog would. He felt a little embarrassed as woodland creatures were watching him. He decided to move on.

He noticed Blaze's house. He decided to go show Blaze his new body. He rung the doorbell.

Blaze opened the door and the colour from her face melted.

"Hiya Blaze! What do you think?" Sonic asked in a cool way.

Blaze slammed the door, locked it, locked all other doors and windows, closed the curtains of each room and went to the bomb shelter.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Cat and Dog relationship isn't too god." Sonic mumbled.

He decided to go and show Knuckles on Angle Island. He went on the elevator that took people up to the island. He looked for the Master Emerald where Knuckles would be. As soon as he found it, he shouted,

"He Knucklehead! Like my new body." Sonic shouted.

"Sonic I don- Woh your a dog now, huh?"

Knuckles had a way of getting rid of him. He found a stick next to him and waved it in the air.

"Wanna play fetch?" Knuckles said.

Sonic knew that it was just a stick, but he couldn't resist for some reason. He wanted to fetch that stick.

"YESYESYESYESPLEASETHROWTHEST ICKPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE" Sonic nagged As he made the position dogs made when they are playful.

Knuckles threw the stick far away that it was inside the elevator. Sonic chased after it.

"Ha ha ha! Dogs." Knuckles smirked as he leant back. As he leant back he knocked the Master Emerald over. The island started to crumble and fall. Luckily Sonic was on the elevator down.

After all that happened, he decided to go to Tails' place for lunch as he was hungry. He arrived to see he was making chicken for lunch.

"Oh hi Sonic! You made it in time! Lunch is ready. I also invited Amy for lunch.".

'Amy? Uh oh.' Sonic thought to himself.

Amy was already told about what happened to sonic. She was on the sofa treating him like a proper dog.

"Oh Sonic! Since your a dog now you can come to the sofa and I can stroke you!" Amy squealed.

Sonic didn't want to, but for some reason he felt like being stroked. He sat on the sofa as Amy cuddled with him, pet him and stroked him. Sonic was lying in his front as Amy stroked his back and his tail was wagging. Sonic was actually enjoying being treated so nicely. Lots of attention.

"*sigh* I wish you could be a dog forever." Amy said softly.

"Amy, are you going to sit down or what?" Tails asked.

"I'm coming!" replied Amy. She kissed Sonic on the forehead and walked to the table. Sonic followed on.

There were only two places. Amy and Tails were already sat down. Sonic was confused why there wasn't a place for him.

"Why didn't you put a place for another person?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry to say this Sonic, but I researched about dogs and it says they can't eat chicken bones or they will get a splinter in their mouth." He explained.

"But he stills stands on two legs, wears his gloves and sneakers and can speak. He can still eat chicken." Amy said.

"I'm not going to risk it. I'm going to give him dog food.".

Sonic almost felt sick after Tails had the idea of giving him dog food. Tails got a dog bowl and poured the food into it. He put it somewhere out of the kitchen.

Sonic looked down it for ten seconds. He saw Tails and Amy eat the chicken while chatting about other stuff. Sonic slowly took a tiny bite out of one bit of dog food. He spat it out with disgust.

He went into the kitchen and knelt down at Amy and waited for her to drop a bit of chicken. She looked down and felt a bit sorry. She gave him a bit of skin. Tails noticed.

"Amy, you can't feed a dog at the table! It makes him beg more!" Tails stated.

Tails opened the backyard door, pushed Sonic outside, left his bowl there and a squeaky toy. Then he closed the door.

Sonic scratched the door and whinnied like a dog. He then looked through the window seeing Tails and Amy enjoying each other's company. Sonic folded his arms together and did not look happy. He moved the bowl of dog food aside and kicked the squeaky toy away from him.

Sonic realised he needed to pee. He saw a tree at the far end and knelt down at it. He lifted his back leg and started peeing. However, Tails' neighbours were watching him. He felt ever so embarrassed. However they weren't laughing at him. They knew he was a dog.

He got up and looked through the window to see Tails putting the plates away. Tails opened the door to let Sonic in. He knew Sonic wouldn't eat the food.

"Next time Tails, give me real food." Sonic said.

It was night time and Sonic was ready to sleep. He thought Tails had a spare bed. Nope. No mattress. No bed cover and not even a sleeping bag. All he left for Sonic was a dog bed.

"Really Tails? I may be a dog but this is ridiculous." Sonic said to Tails in an annoyed voice.

"Well, your a dog so I treat you like one." Tails replied. "Anyway, night night.".

Tails turned off the light but kept the bathroom light on in the hallway outside Tails' room.

Sonic was fed up of being a dog. He wished he never went outside to see the orb. In fact he wished he never asked Tails to make him stay as a dog just for a day. He wanted to become a hedgehog again. He wanted the night to be over.

The next morning Sonic woke up really early going over to the container the hedgehog orb was in. Tails found him holding the glass.

"*yawn* Sonic, I have just woken up. I need to get out of my PJs, put my gloves and shoes on and have breakfast.".

Sonic used Light Speed to do everything so quickly. In a blink, Tails had his PJs off, shoes and gloves on and a piece of toast in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed the toast.

"Now will you change me back?" Sonic said while shaking his tail with excitement.

"Ok then." Tails said while sighing. He opened the container the reach out for the orb in the container. He passed it into Sonic's hands as quick as he can so he doesn't become a blue hedgehog.

Sonic suddenly fainted and woke up again to find himself a hedgehog again. Sonic jumped and celebrated with joy.

"Yes! I'm back to normal! Thank you for the revival Tails! I owe you one!" Sonic said with joy.

"Anytime Sonic!" Tails said.

Sonic ran out of the house at super speed doing what he always does.

Tails closed the door and went back to his lab.

"Tails, you are a genius for making a copy of that orb! Now I can be Sonic's REAL younger brother!" said Tails as he held the copy of the blue hedgehog orb. As it went into him, he fainted with a smile.

THE END.


End file.
